That Smile
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: When Shizuo saw that smile, he wished that Izaya would smile at him like that, too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

Shizuo walked though Ikebukuro, smoking his usual cigarette. He was wandering, not caring where he ended up. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed a brunette boy. He looked like he was having fun. There were two small girls with him and he was buying them ice-cream. He bugged a man and convinced him to take a picture of the three of them. After the photo was snapped, the thin man bounded over and took the camera, thanking him and they ran into a copy store. When they walked out, all three of them had a small paper in their hands guessed to be the memory they just had. The brunette boy had two and he stuck one in his wallet and the other in his phone.

Shizuo was getting closer to them because they were both headed to Russia Sushi. Getting in, Shizuo almost had a heart attack. That boy that Shizuo thought was innocent was none other than Izaya Orihara.

The blonde had a sudden urge to chuck something at him but waited for the right moment. The three had ordered. Izaya had his usual Otoroo and the girls had some other sushi Shizuo couldn't identify. They chatted and ate. Paying the bill they left to go somewhere else.

Still wanting to destroy the crimson eyed teenager, Shizuo followed, looking as normal as he possibly could. It was night already and the trio headed in the direction of Shinra's house.

"Ne!" Izaya exclaimed happily. "Want to go to Shinra's? He's my friend and he's also a doctor! I have to pick something up and my other friend Celty said she wanted to meet you!"

"Yeah!" the older one said.

"Hm!" the other hummed in approval.

Izaya flashed such a smile, such a natural, sweet, caring smile, that Shizuo got flustered and knocked over a trash can.

The trio spun and the raven recognized Shizuo in an instant. His smile dropped and the aura became menacing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

"Iza-"

"Not now Mairu. Take Kururi and go to Shinra's. It's right there. He pointed coolly."

"Wha-"

"Please Mairu. Go."

"No! I'm staying. What's wrong with that guy? Why is he holding up a vending machine like that?" she stated panicked.

"Mairu…this is Shizuo. Now go inside." What? No nickname?

"IIIZAAYYYAAA-KUNNN! Who do we have here?" he asked evilly.

"None of your business, Shizu-chan."

"Really, now?" he asked, hefting the beverage machine up, ready to chuck it.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'll be going. I don't want to fight here. Or do you want to scar two young girls?"

"Well, if they know you and decided to spend the whole day with you then they must be as twisted as you," he replied.

"Twisted?" the older one called Mairu said. "He's not twisted, you jerk!" she yelled harshly.

"Hnn? Talking back to me?"

"Mairu! Kururi! Run. NOW."

"Too late flea!"

He hurled the machine towards the two girls. They screamed.

"NO!" Izaya yelled.

In less than a second, the dashed to the girls and wrapped them both inside a giant hug, protecting them from the oncoming threat. The drink dispenser slammed into Izaya. He gasped and passed out.

The girls went into shock.

"IZA-NII!" Mairu screamed.

Izaya's…sisters? Shit. What had he done?

"Iza…nii." Kururi finally spoke. They shook their older brother but he didn't stir. Blood poured from his head.

"Kururi! Get Shinra! Iza-nii said he was a doctor."

The younger sibling ran into the house while the other still tried to shake her brother up.

"Iza-nii! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" she cried. She shot a tear-filled glare at the brute and started yelling at him.

"Why did you do that? It was my birthday! We were going to go meet Shinra and Celty and then go home to watch a movie and Iza-nii was going to read me a story and then he would sleep with me tonight because we rarely see him because he's busy with work and, and, and…I hate you!" she sobbed louder.

Shinra and Celty came jogging out to the unconscious raven and Celty helped move him with her shadows. After taking him in, she comforted the two crying siblings and they slept, exhausted.

Celty did the next unexpected thing. The dullahan walked up to the bodyguard and struck him across the face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

"What was that for?" the startled blonde bellowed.

_[Idiot!] _Her screen shot back at him.

_[Why did you throw that at two girls? They were only out for the little girl's birthday. Izaya even knew you were following him since they got ice-cream at the park. Apparently, he said, you don't know how to blend in well enough and saw your reflection on the windows of the buildings they went by. He texted me that you dumbass. He even said he wasn't gonna pick a fight with you in order to make Mairu's birthday special.]_

"He…knew?" Shizuo said stupidly.

_[He's the most observant person you know.]_

"…"

Shinra walked out. "He's stable but the blow to the head was bad…I'm afraid I don't know when he'll wake up…" he said, staring at the two sleeping children.

"I guess he's going to stay the night here. Celty, can you prepare the guest beds for the two girls? I have to go give Izaya another nutrient IV." Celty nodded and left.

Shinra glared at Shizuo and left without saying a word. Shizuo himself wanted to disappear for some reason. _'Damn,'_ he thought.

The next day at work, Shizuo had managed to get himself shot in the shoulder. He headed to Shinra's without even feeling the bullet lodged in his body.

Stalking in, he expected to see Izaya gone but he was still unconscious on the bed, with his two sisters sitting by him and clutching his pale hand. When they noticed he entered, bleeding, Mairu smiled.

"Are you going to die? If you do it'll be good. You hurt Iza-nii," she stated darkly.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm living."

"…That's…(too)…bad," Kururi sneered.

After extracting the bullet, Shinra sighed. "Izaya might not wake up…ever. Are you happy? Do you realize all three of them are alone? They don't have parents and the girls were taken care of by Izaya. They barely see him because he has fifteen jobs to sustain the life they have now. And an informant is just one of them."

"Holy fuck! Fifteen damn jobs?"

"Yeah. He'll probably get fired from them all unless you take them all in his place for the time being."

"Hell no."

"I know you could care less for Izaya but he did this all for his sisters. Do it."

"Fine…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

It had been three months since that day. Izaya had slipped into a coma and his day became a routine. He would stay up late hours everyday and wondered how the flea could have handled this so easily. The girls would come home every once and a while but had started living at Shinra's house. They even went to school from there.

Finally, a week later, Izaya woke up, his crimson eyes scanning the room.

"Iza-nii?" both his sisters hovered over him.

"Mairu? Kururi?"

"SHINRA! Iza-nii is up! He's up! He's up!" she cried.

"Mairu? Why are you crying?" he asked, reaching to wipe the tears from his precious little sister's face.

"Three…'hic'…months. You've been in a coma for three months."

Izaya's eyes widened. "Three months?" he asked.

Shinra came in along with Celty.

"Shinra! I'm going to be fired!"

"It's ok. Calm down. I made Shizuo take your place."

Izaya frowned. "You convinced him to take all fifteen jobs?"

"Yeah."

That moment, the brute trudged in. He saw Izaya sitting up and growled.

"You're up? Then you can have your jobs back."

Izaya's face twisted into a sneer and was about to retort when Celty interrupted.

_[Oh no you don't. Another month of those jobs for you. He has to recover from the coma.]_

"Damn…" Shizuo said.

"Iza-nii…" the voice of Kururi calmed him. Izaya's face softened.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Home…us?" (Will you come home with us now?)

"I'll try Kururi. Mairu…I'm sorry…When I get better and I have a free day I promise to do that day over with you again."

"Really?" she beamed.

"Promise," Izaya chuckled.

Shizuo saw that same smile he had flashed three months ago. He wanted Izaya to smile at him like that too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V**_

A month later, regular life resumed. Izaya recovered and the girls moved back home. Izaya had insisted to pay Shinra but Celty refused for him sternly.

Shizuo had his normal life back but after the routine of Izaya's daily life, he felt something was missing.

Izaya hesitated. He was in front of Shizuo's apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door twice and waited. The door creaked open and Shizuo paused.

"What are you doing here, flea?" Shizuo growled.

"Wait. I'm not attacking. I…just…thanksfortakingthejobswhileiwasinacoma," he said quickly.

"What?"

"Thanks for taking the jobs while I was in a coma," he repeated slower this time.

Talk about awkward.

There was your enemy who was at your doorstep after putting him in a coma thanking you for taking his jobs while he was out.

Shizuo looked down at him with his mocha colored eyes.

"Listen…I'm…sorry too. I didn't know you knew I was following you. And that it was your sister's birthday. You weren't even bothering me…"

"Hmm…" he hummed.

"I'll…go now," Izaya said.

"Yeah…" Izaya turned and proceeded out.

"Izaya…"

The raven skidded to a halt.

"Yeah…?"

Wrapping him in a hug, the two stayed in that position for a while.

Backing out, Shizuo looked at Izaya uncertaintly.

Then, Izaya flashed him _that _smile.

That smile that made him mute.

That smile that made him deaf.

That smile that made him paralyzed.

That smile that made him blind.

That smile….

"Shizu-chan likes me doesn't he?" he asked, flashing him a grin.

"Maybe…" he answered.

"That's ok! I return the feelings," he said blushing slightly.

"Wanna stay over?" Shizuo asked.

"Anything with Shizu-chan~!" he said skipping inside happily.

"Don't push it," Shizuo said seriously.

Flashing him another one of _those_ smiles, he winked.


End file.
